It is known for a size-110 camera to comprise a plastic main body section having a rectangular exposure chamber and a centered front lens opening that is open to the chamber, and a plastic light-baffle including a forward rectangular wall having a centered exposure opening and four side baffle panels. The four side baffle panels are pivotably connected to the respective peripheral edges of the forward wall via integral living hinges, to permit the baffle panels to be folded 90 degrees from being generally co-planar with the forward wall, to fit the light-baffle snugly into the chamber with the exposure opening immediately behind the front lens opening. A two-element taking lens is positioned in the front lens opening, outside the chamber. A protuberance on one of the folded panels is received in a cavity in one wall of the chamber to secure the light-baffle within the chamber.